


Morgana and Gwen

by scarletchidori (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good morgana, My First Work in This Fandom, here morgana is good and this takes place before the events of merlin, morgana and gwen friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: Gwen is a kind person, her arms are always ready to embrace her when she wakes up after having a nightmare, she’s a better person than Uther will ever be.
Relationships: Gwen & Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 10





	Morgana and Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the fandom. This is for a dear friend of mine (more like a sister) who loves Merlin and all the amazing characters in this wonderful tv show. I was kinda undecided about what to write and about who (which characters, which moments would have been better etc), in the end I decided to write something that in my mind happened before the events of Merlin. Characters might be a little ooc - but since this takes place before the events of the series, perhaps they are not ooc as I fear.
> 
> I really hope you will like it! Love you lil sis!!! 
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

_ “There is both joy and wonder _

_ In coming to understand another” _

_ (Persona 3) _

  
  


*

Morgana always loved to spend her time with Gwen. Uther kept telling her that Gwen was her servant, not a friend. But Uther never understood anything, always looking at Gwen like he was superior.

Morgana guesses that in a way or another, he is superior to her. But just because he's noble. Gwen is a kind person, her arms are always ready to embrace her when she wakes up after having a nightmare, she’s a better person than Uther will ever be. 

Besides what’s so bad about magic anyway? Because people use it to hurt the innocents? Uther too killed many people,  most of them probably innocents, because “they used magic”, and yet he’s not bad; he’s a fair king. She will never understand his fear of magic. 

There are many things that Morgana will never understand about Uther, but she is glad that Gwen is at her side. She isn’t a servant, she’s her best friend. She knocks on the door of Gwen’s house. Technically she shouldn't even be here, but she told a credible lie to Uther, convincing him to let her go out unaccompanied.

“Lady Morgana,” Gwen says “Is everything alright? Do you need something?”

“No, Gwen,” she says smiling kindly at her “I just wanted to stay with you.”

“My house isn’t… you shouldn’t be here.”

Gwen is embarrassed. But Morgana doesn’t care about Gwen’s house, to be honest she likes being here. Her father is always really kind, hugging his daughter, telling her to be careful… sometimes she wishes Uther could do the same thing with her. But there's always something in his eyes when he looks at her, something that… scares her.

“I apologize,” Morgana says, recognizing that she might have overstepped. “I just wanted to spend some time with you- I told Uther that your father… had something to give to Arthur, but the truth is I just want to spend some time away from the castle.”

“Did King Uther…”

“No,” she replies “But he heard someone talk about magic, and you know him.”

“Yeah, well I have a new sword that my father made, I guess Prince Arthur can have it.”

  
“Thank you, Gwen.”

Gwen smiles at her, and Morgana soon forgets her fears.

“Thank you, Gwen,” she smiles at her.

“I have to run some errands,” Gwen says “Would-- I apologize, Lady Morgana, I didn't mean to be rude.”

“Don’t be silly, Gwen,” Morgana says “Just tell me.”

“I have to run some errands, for myself and my father, would you like to come with me?”

Gwen is offering an escape route, a way to stay away from the castle for a while longer. Morgana smiles at her, while Gwen takes a bag where she can put everything she needs to buy and closes the door.

“Let’s go.”

Morgana nods smiling at her happy to spend a few hours with her friend, away from Uther Pendragon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
